The present invention relates to a panel structure and more particularly, relates to a panel structure suitable for use in an inground swimming pool wall arrangement.
Inground swimming pools can be formed to have a variety of different structures. These structures range from a full concrete pool wherein the concrete is poured or sprayed (gunite) to other more recent types of structures wherein the base of the pool is formed of concrete and is then covered with a liner which covers the base and a wall structure. The use of prefabricated walls has started to become more popular since this can both be a more economical arrangement while also allowing for flexibility in the pool structure.
The construction of an inground concrete pool requires the use of skilled labour during construction of the same. Accordingly, there have been various proposals for the use of wall panels which will both save money and allow the use of less skilled labour. However, the use of these wall panels provides limited flexibility insofar as the design of the pool is concerned. In other words, usually only a limited number of panels of a standard size and/or curvature, are provided. Frequently one is limited to corners of a certain radius and arcuate sections cannot be readily built. While it would be possible to have panels of all different configurations, the economic reality of mold costs and stocking of such panels precludes their use.